character_battlefieldfandomcom-20200214-history
Pickle Inspector
|-|Base= |-|TOOTSIE ROLL FRANKENSTEIN= |-|Part-Pickles= |-|Godhead Pickles Inspector= Summary Pickle Inspector is one of the main playable characters of the Problem Sleuth adventure. He's a somewhat socially awkward acquaintance of both Problem Sleuth and Ace Dick. He first appears in page 131Mspa icon, seen in his office while Problem Sleuth is spying on him. While he is physically rather weak, his enormous Imagination stat is quite useful in the imaginary universe, where he can conjure candy-based weaponry and transform himself in various ways, resulting in a plethora of alternate Pickle Inspectors with varying but still very powerful abilities. Pickle Inspector is a bit more off kilter than his two compatriots, and when we initially discover him he is trapped in his office like the others, albeit a bit farther along than Problem Sleuth in that he is already hiding in his fort. Despite him being an Inspector, he has no phone with which to field calls from Nervous Broads, and it may bring to question why he's there or even why he's an Inspector in the first place. Pickle Inspector lacks the Hard-Boiled mentality of the other two Sleuths, and is very polite and mannerly as he goes about his business. Pickle Inspector is not a complete ninny, however, and will take any female attention he can get, even if they're conjured from his own Imagination. When Problem Sleuth visits him from the imaginary universe, he gives a disgruntled look and bars his door shut with solid steel. It appears that Pickle Inspector had no real plans to really try to get out of his office. That is, until you take control of him and mess it all up. Power and Stats Key: Base | TOOTSIE ROLL FRANKENSTEIN | Part-Pickles | Godhead Pickles Inspector Tier: 7-B | Low 2-C, possibly 2-A | 2-A, possibly higher | 1-C, goes up to 1-B, possibly higher Name: Pickle Inspector Age: Unknown Height: Unknown Weight: Unknown Gender: Male | Genderless Origin: Problem Sleuth (Verse) Classification: Humanoid, "Human?", Detective | Zombie | Time and Space | Deity Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Humanoid Physiology, Weapon Mastery, Enhanced Gunsmanship, Reality Warping, Telekinesis, Candy Manipulation (In the Imaginary universe.) | All previous abilities, Zombie and Undead Physiology, Immortality (Types 1 and 7) | All previous abilities, Omnipresence, Space-Time Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Duplication, Transmutation | All previous abilities to greater extents, Deity Physiology and Organic Abomination, Omniscience, Multiple Arms, Creation, Immortality (Type 1, 4, and 9), Abstract Existence, Concept Manipulation, Telepathy, Plot Manipulation, Higher Dimensional Manipulation, Quantum Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Etc. Attack Potency: City Level (Should be comparable to Nervous Broad who damaged Mobster Kingpin.) | Universal+ Level, possibly Multiversal+ Level (Should've been superior to CANDY CORN VAMPIRE who could damage DMK and the same being ripped through Space-Time of the Universe in half.) | Multiversal+ level, possibly higher (Created Infinite Timelines,and the Reality that MSPA verse exist in.) | High Complex Multiversal Level (is Deity and Supreme being of Problem Sleuth which follows The String Theory.), goes up to Hyperversal level, possibly higher (Had become so powerful that he became the All Powerful Master of all Realities and ignores the author influeance on the story of MSPA verse.) Speed: FTL(Should've been comparable to Problem Sleuth.) | Unknown | True Omnipresence (The copies became everything in existence.) | True Omnipresence (Is literally everything in existence.) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Immeasurable Striking Strength: City Class | Universal+, possibly Multiversal+ | Multiversal+, possibly higher | High Complex Multiversal, goes up to Hyperversal, possibly higher Durability: City Level | Universal+ Level, possibly Multiversal+ Level | Multiversal+ Level, possibly higher | High Complex Multiversal Level, goes up to Hyperversal Level, possibly higher Stamina: Unknown | Limitless Range: Standard melee range, tens of meters with machine gun | Universal+, possibly Multiversal+ | Multiversal+, possibly higher | High Complex Multiversal, goes up to Hyperversal, possibly higher Intelligence: Above Average (Has a above average IQ.) | Unknown | Omniscient Weaknesses: Unknown | Really Slow | Unknown | None Notable. Note: GPI is not Omnipotent as seen here he has shown to have some type of vulnerability. Others Standard Equipment: Handgun, Sniper Rifle, and Machine Gun. | Nearly Everything. | Knifes and Afterlife. Notable Attacks/Technique: Normal *'Disconcerting Ogle': At its weakest, he simply stares at his opponent and makes them uncomfortable. At its strongest, he fires deadly lasers from his eyes. *'Pickle Replicsimile': Can splits himself into a number of duplicates. *'Temporal Replicsimile': Can splits himself into two duplicates, one of which travels forwards in time, and one of which travels back in time. Later, his clones do this infinitely, becoming the particles that make up the universe. *'Temporal Replicollision': His ultimate attack. One of his clones accelerates at near-light speeds before launching itself at the target in a suicide attack. Two of his clones used this attack on DMK, dealing enough damage to wipe his second lifebar out. *''Tootsie Roll Frankenstein': His Gambit Schema. Basically completely useless, as even if it does increase his strength exponentially, he becomes so slow it would take him days to travel across a small boat. GPI Form *'Fondly Regard Creation': Can fondly regards creation. There are several variations of this attack, including ''Fondly Regard Crustacean, Fondly Regard Crenellation, and Fondly Regard Donation. *'Temporal Replicsimile Ad Infinitum': Commands Past Pickle Inspector, Future Pickle Inspector, Past-Future Pickle Inspector, and Future-Future Pickle Inspector to split apart infinitely, becoming everything in existence. Matches Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:MS Paint Adventures Category:Problem Sleuth Verse Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Male Category:Unknown Gender Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Non-Humans Category:Detectives Category:Zombies Category:Undead Category:Gods Category:Webcomic Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Knife Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Immortals Category:Space-Time Manipulators Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Shapeshifters Category:Duplication Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Creation Users Category:Plot Manipulators Category:Fate Manipulators Category:Law Users Category:Size Users